gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen is an immortal vampire residing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. She is the sister of Dominic Cullen. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Mary Alice Sylvia Cullen was born on August 17, 1901 to Chrissy and Charlie. A few years after Alice was born, her younger sister, Emma, was born. Chrissy cared deeply for her daughter, while Charlie was just the opposite. Charlie was a jewelry trader, who was not at home very often, which left Chrissy in charge of Alice. Alice was born with premonition, the ability to see visions of the future in her dreams, given to her by Sapiunt Cipher, who knew it would help her. Even though the visions weren't entirely true and didn't make sense, opened up Alice's eyes. The only time she had clear sight was when she was given a visions, which are normally triggered by someone saying certain words together, or touching something paranormal. When she was younger, she was given a vision of her best friend and her cousin dying, and she tried to warn both of them, but neither listened, which resulted in both of them dying. Alice was blamed for placing curses on them, and was looked at as a "witch", by the citizens, which made Alice upset. When Alice was thirteen, she was given a vision of Chrissy's death, and told her parents about this vision. Chrissy believed her, but Charlie didn't. Months passed, and Chrissy was never hurt, which caused her to become less prepared. She died when she least expected it, and Alice saw it happen. She tried to explain it to Charlie, but he said that it was accidental, even when Alice protested. Six months after Chrissy's death, Charlie married a woman named Georgia, who treated Alice and her sister coldly. Alice suspected that her father was behind Chrissy's death, and that it had been planned out, like him and Georgia getting married. When Charlie learned Alice thought so, he became enraged. That night, Alice had a dream, given to her by Lyla Cipher, which lifted her clear sight entirely. The dream warned her about her father and Georgia planning to kill her like they had to Chrissy. Alice attempted to hide in her relatives house, but they didn't accept her, because she had 'killed' their son. Alice became on the run for her life, but she soon met a vampire, who detected that she was a human with clear sight. He became her fugitive companion, and for months, the two were hiding from Charlie, who had called the police to find her. One night, Alice was given a vision of someone named Niklaus Lawrence wanting to kill her. She told her vampire companion about her vision, and he knew there was only one option: to bite her, and turn her into a vampire as well. The vampire bit her, and then went to fend off Niklaus, who unfortunatley for the vampire, knew how to kill a vampire, therefore, Alice's fugitive companion perished. By the time Niklaus found Alice, she had already turned, but she was in pain from the venom. Niklaus decided to let her live, because he enjoyed killing vampires, and hoped to see how she'd changed in the future. Alice's memory was erased during her transformation, and her body was taken by Lyla Cipher to Alaska, where she was found by Dominic Cullen, and his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. She was nursed back to health by Carlisle and Esme, but all she could remember was her name. She was taken in by the Cullen family, as well as three other brainwashed vampires: Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet. They remained in Alaska for a while, until one night, Alice and her family were out hunting, when they got into a fight against other hunting vampires. One of the vampires that was killed was part of a vampire named Broc's pack. When Broc learned of this, he wanted to kill the entire family, but luckily, Dominic was able to figure this out with his telepathic abilities. The Cullen family fled to Wisconsin, but decided they would stay in Gravity Falls, Oregon, for a period of time, in hopes they are never found by Broc's army. They have lived there for nearly three years, in the Gravity Falls Forest, but are prepared to flee if Broc finds them again. She spends a lot of her time with the fairies in the Gravity Falls Forest, and has grown a strong friendship with most of them. She is able to easily blend in with the humans that live in Gravity Falls, as well as the rest of her family. Early Life Alice is very kind for an undead vampire. She loves her family to death, and will do everything she can to protect them. She is extremely corageous, and will go extreme lengths to save her siblings and parents from Broc's army. She can be rather tough at times, but this is only because she wants the best in her family, and she loves her siblings like real brothers and sisters. When she turned, her visions became very intense, and a few of them are of her history before she turned. She wants to learn more about her real family, but she isn't sure that she can, now that she is on the run. Appearance Alice has extremely short, dark brown hair, which she doesn't mess with very often. Her eyes were dark brown as a human, but are now gold, but they turn black when she hasn't been feeding in a while. She has extremely pale skin, and she has a very good fashion sense. Alliances *Dominic Cullen (Step-brother) *Emmet Cullen (Step-brother) *Jasper Cullen (Step-brother) *Rosalie Cullen (Step-sister) *Carlisle Cullen (Father) *Esme Cullen (Mother) *Matthew Lawrence *Carter Song *Carrie Noell *Sophie Grey Enemies *Niklaus Lawrence *Marcellus Vamos *Charybdis Zaitlin *Broc *Anyone who tries to hurt her family. Likes *Her family *Her visions *Being a vampire *Fairies *Fitting in with humans *Protecting her family *Knee-High Boots *Scarves *Dark outfits *Jeans Dislikes *Werewolves *Broc's Army *Dream Demons *Feeding off humans *Sunlight Powers/Abilities *Alice is a vampire. *Alice is undead. *Alice has precognition. *Alice can see into the future. *Alice has super-speed. *Alice has an amazing sense of fashion. Parents Charlie.jpg|Charlie, Alice's birth father. Chrissy.jpg|Chrissy, Alice's birth mother. Carlisle-and-esme.jpg|Carlisle and Esme, Alice's adoptive parents. Gallery Alice02.jpg Alice03.jpg Alice+Cullen+2.jpg Dominic3.jpg|Dominic, Alice's step-brother. Category:Resident Category:Gravity Falls Resident Category:Adults Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:MermaidatHeart